Digging for love
by Devil's Decision
Summary: "An all boy's camp!" I screamed. What the hell were they doing sending me here? Some people are out of there minds! "This was the only space left, it's this or prison." Mr. Sir said. I shook my head. "Fine i'll stay. But i swear to god, if i get raped or anything, people are going to get hurt."
1. Chapter 1

*Iris's P.O.V*

"What the hell were you thinking?! You should be ashamed! You could go to jail for this! No. You will go to jail! Then what are we going to do?!" Avril screamed. Avril is my care worker, she over reacts about anything, and everything. I never got what this big hype was all about, shouting didn't solve anything.

"So what? At least i'll be out of this hell hole." I said, i was only trying to wind her up. I find it quite funny when the smoke starts coming out of her ears. Obviously she doesn't.

"Oh yes? Well i will personally make sure you never come back. How about that?" She asked through gritted teeth, her face had gone red in anger. "YESSS!" I screeched jumping up in joy. I looked at her, to see her glaring back. "Aww don't worry, i'll come and visit you. Would you like that?" I asked in mock.

Avril then actually growled at me. "Go to bed! You will be up bright and early tomorrow for the trial! I don't want to hear another noise coming from you for the whole night! And if i do, god rest your soul." She shouted.

"Goodnight Avril, let's hope the bedbugs don't bite." I said happily. She was so easy to annoy.

Well i guess breaking into someones house would annoy some people. Avril definitely.

I really wasn't looking forward to the trial tomorrow, this is the first one i have ever been to. Usually i just spend a night in a cell and that's it. So this was all new to me. What's going to happen though? I assume the man who's house i robbed is going to be there. He will be fun to torment. Now i know what you're all thinking, it's mean to torment people like this. But they deserve it. Everyone judges me saying they 'understand' what i go through. When in reality no one does. Especially that man. He told the police that half of the stuff i owned was his, and that i had stolen it off him. Of course everyone believed him and i lost pretty much all of my possessions that day. This is why i don't trust people.

I sighed and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Wake up! Come on you've over slept. Get dressed! Now!" Avril screeched. I've got to give the woman some credit, she succeded in waking me up. That's a near impossible task to do. "Ughhh!" I groaned throwing a pillow at her as she left the room. Hmmm, so it's court. I was definately going to go to jail that was for sure. Was there any point in trying to make a good impression? I settled with [polyvore] I think the shirt might have been abit much, but i was trying to get a point across.

"Ready!" I called as i walked downstairs. The other kids i passed looked at me like i was a disease. Ha look at that. over a year i have known them and i still don't know there names.

"Alright then co- What the hell. Are you wearing?!" Avril screeched.

I looked down at myself. "Clothes?" I asked.

Avril screamed in frustration. "Just get in the car! We don't have time for this!" She shouted.

I simply shrugged and followed her out of the door.

Avril's car was her pride and joy, it was a Jaguar C-type cabrio. [Jaguar-XF] It was painted silver and was polished to the point that the reflection looked like a mirror. Was she actually letting me in this? She was the type of person to have me dragged behind it rather than lay a finger on it. It was truly a nice car.

"Get in." She ordered from the front seat.

I nodded my head and clambered into the backseat, strapping myself in tightly. The engine revved to life and we were moving. Music hummed through the car, classical FM i think it was.

Good thing i bought my ipod. I held the power button down, then started flicking between songs. I couldn't decide on one so i kept changing it. That was my nasty habit, i have the attention span of a fish.

The ending of Immaculate misconception was playing when we finally pulled up. Groaning i got out of the car, immediately being dragged by Avril who had a hold of my wrist. I followed reluctently whilst trying to shake her off me. We got to the front reception of the big building and i could see the woman eyeing me from behind her desk. "We have a trail today, where do we go. It's at 8:25" Avril said to the receptionist.

"Ahh, well that's starting in about 5 minutes. Just go down that corridor, then turn left and it's the big door at the end." She said, before glaring at me.

We followed her instructions and came to the court room. Many people were already sitting in there being bored, although everyone turned to look at us when we walked in. "Is this Miss. Jones?" The judge asked. The question being directed at Avril rather than me. She nodded and stood behind the table at the front of the room. I followed her. "Well Miss Jones. May the court session begin" He said in a gruff voice before tapping his gavel.

Sure enough the first person to be interrogated was Mr. Brewer, he was the one i attempted to rob. He was asked question after question, to which he replied lie after lie. More people came out, even Avril went up. I defended myself, telling the absolute truth. Telling lies wasn;t going to get me anywhere now was it?

"I never stole any of his stuff! I was caught before i had the chance! It was me who had my stuff knicked! Can't you see that?" That was the main thing i said. No one really believed me though. That was obvious.

We were in the court room for 2 hours before they finally made a decision. I had my fingers crossed under the desk. "Iris Georgia Jones. You have been found guilty for breaking and entering. And for holding the possessions of another against there will. You will serve 2 years sentence." He whacked his gavel once more signalling the end of discussion.

"Now we have heard that there is an open space at camp green lake. You could serve your sentence here if you so desire." The judge finished.

I looked up. Was he serious? I had never heard of a camp as a punishment before. This caused me to nod my head vigorously. "Yes sir! I would very much prefer to go there." I said.

"So be it!" With that the court session ended.

I was sent home with police to collect some of my stuff to take with me, then i was sent off to a bus station to be taken away. What was this camp going to be like?


	2. Chapter 2

*Iris's P.O.V*

The bus started moving. The first thing i noticed was i am the only one on it, and i was handcuffed to the seat in front. This was going to be a long ride. The guard was staring at me the whole time, i couldn't help but feel the slightest bit uncomfortable under his glare. But that didn't change anything.

On top of my lap was the only possessions i was going to have for the next 2 years. All packed in a little black bag. I couldn't bring my phone, or iPod To be honest it was a bit obvious, but they made it very clear.

After about 5 hours of boredom i looked out the window to see more desert a few holes were in the ground and as i looked further forward i could see many, many more. "Are we almost there yet? I swear i will die if i;m cooped up in here any longer." I rattled the chains on my wrists to exaggerate. As i did that, i was greeted with a shooting pain where the metal touched skin. I lifted up the cuffs to see thick red bloody lines cut into my skin. "Aggh shit!" I screeched as the metal scratched more skin. My face contorted with pain, and the guard moved to see what was wrong, but then decided against it. I sighed and sunk into the seat looking out the window once more.

Holes were filling every direction i looked. I thought this place was called camp green lake. Not camp come and dig a lake.

Is this what i was going to be doing for the next 2 years? Wow, this was a harsh place.

The bus sped up a bit before pulling into a small clearing surrounded by tents and buildings. The door opened and i was hit by a draft of coolish air, after being in a bus for hours, even the hottest air will seem cold.

"Come on." The guard called in a gruff voice, taking the handcuffs off me. I hissed as they were whipped off carelessly. A complete line of skin on both wrists had been rubbed off completely, leaving a bloody, red mark behind.

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I left the bus just after the man. That's when i realized everything had gone silent. I looked up and was shocked. Everyone in the damned camp was staring at me.

That's when i noticed there were no girls. This was a boys camp. What the hell was i doing here?! I was pulled into a building by the guard who was on the bus with me. He dragged me into a room with a man sitting behind a desk smoking. "Why hello there! Welcome to camp green lake." He said seemingly over friendly.

I stuck to my seat, not being able to say anything. "Mr. Sir, you need to lay off the smoking." The guard said before leaving the room.

Mr. Sir nodded and looked at me. He had a large pudgy face and trimmed side burns. All in all he was quite funny looking.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

That's when i lost it.

"An all boy's camp?!" I screamed. What the hell were they doing sending me here? Some people are out of there minds!

"This was the only space left, it's this or prison." Mr. Sir said. I shook my head. "Fine i'll stay. But i swear to god, if i get raped or anything, people are going to get hurt." He nodded.

"Well that's fair enough. Now when you came in here did you notice anything?" He asked, suddenly becoming quite serious.

I shook my head. "Well there were a load of holes." I said.

"Yes, there were weren't they." Ohhh he had bad english, not really surprising. "But did you see any cameras? Fences? Wires?" He asked.

I shook my head. "What's to stop me running?" I asked, leaning forwards.

"Common sense." He replied. "We got the only water for 100 miles. So unless you want to be food for Buzzards, you will get changed into your clothes and get settled." I heard the door open, and a man enter. "Ahhh, meet Dr. Pendanskey. He is the camp doctor, and councilor. Be nice to him, he will be nice to you." Mr. Sir said, before leaving.

"Hello there! You must be Iris. My name is Dr. Pendanskey, and i would like to welcome you to camp green lake!" The very small man greeted.

"Thank you." I said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Here are your clothes. You have two sets. One is your work clothes, and the other are your relaxation clothes. After 3 days your work clothes get washed and you use your relaxation clothes as work clothes and so it goes on in a cycle." He said. "I'll wait outside whilst you get changed." He said, handing me a pile of folded bright orange jumpsuits. I made sure he had left the room before grabbing a vest shirt out of my bag. I took off my shirt and pulled it on.

I took of my trousers and pulled on the jumpsuit, trying the sleeves around my waist, so they were more like baggy trousers. I tied my hair up into a ponytail, and let my bangs fall freely in front of my face. Last but not least, i tied a pair of converse on my feet. My personal joy. I love my converse they are a part of me.

I know. That sounds really cheesy.

"You done?" Dr. Pendanskey called from outside the door.

"Yup!" I called. He came back inside. "Excellent, well i'll show you to your tent." He said.

I nodded and grabbed my bag before following him outside.

Everywhere i looked boys were staring at me. This is so going to get awkward. "You will be staying in D tent. D is for Diligence. Over there is the canteen, there is the wreck room. Those are the other tents, and those are the showers. Remember there is only one switch in the showers, because there is only one temperature. Cold!" I nodded trying to follow everything.

"Here is your tent." He called. As we stopped outside a green lump of canvas, with a white painted 'D' on it. "Come on, time to meet your roomies." He said, sounding like an over-enthusiastic mother.

We walked in and immediately everyone in the tent stood up. "Hello campers!" Pendanskey called. "Meet your new roommate! She's called Iris, try and make her feel welcome." He said.

Everyone was staring at me.

They all looked about my age, although a few looked older and one looked alot younger than me.

"Hey wassup i'm armpit" The boy closest to me said. He was a tall, chubby boy who looked about the same age as me.

"Heyy chicca i'm Squid." A smaller boy said. He looked around my age, and he was Mexican.

"Hello there, i'm zig-zag." A really tall boy said. He looked older than me, and he had wild blonde hair.

"Yo, i'm magnet." Another boy said, he looked the same age as me and had tanned skin and a shaved head.

"Why hello there." A boy said to me, he was quite tall. Well tall to me. And he had glasses that suited him really well. He was quite cute to be honest. "The names X-ray" He said flashing me a smile, that was to die for.

"And this boy here is Zero. He doesn't talk much" Pendanskey said.

Murmurs of 'yups' and 'alright mom's' went through the tent. "see ya mom." Armpit said, shooing him out of the tent.

"So Iris. Here is your bed." Magnet said, pointing to a bed on the right in the center. Everyone moved to go sit on there own, and i noticed mine was in between X-ray's and zig-zag's. I nodded and thanked him, before plopping down on my own bed, taking the sheets that were on top of the pillow.

They were only thin but they would do. I put them on the bed, making it up quite neatly. Then i turned and everyone was looking at me. "What...?" I asked suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"You're a girl?" Squid asked, earning a whack around the head from X-ray.

"Nah dude, i'm a boy. Can't you tell?" I asked.

Sniggers went around the tent. "Really? I'm so sorry." Squid said, putting his hand over his mouth in sincere shock.

He got multiple hits from everyone. "ouch." He said.

I giggled, and went to answering everyone's questions.

The bell soon rang for Dinner. "Thank god! I'm starving!" I shouted, leaping from my bed.

Everyone chuckled at my weirdness and we all walked to the canteen together.

Is it weird, that the only friends i have made in 2 years are all Juvies?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 33

"So what you do to end up in here?" Armpit asked me. We were sitting around a wooden table in the mess hall, eating slop on a plate. I'm not sure if it was even edible. Oh did i mention, practically everyone was staring at me? It was so awkward. I was going to get hit on sooner or later. Oh god.

"Got caught breaking into a house." I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal. "How about you guys?" I asked them.

"Set a school on fire." Zigzag said. Bloody hell. I nodded my head, and listened to the rest.

"Caught stealing a puppy. Would have worked if my pocket hadn't started barking." Magnet said. I giggled, and X-ray tensed.

"Disturbance in a movie theater, best not go any further into that." Armpit said and i nodded smiling.

"Robbing houses" Squid winked. I saw X-ray tense again. I laughed and moved on.

Past Zero, the only one left was X-ray. He smiled at me. "Your probably going to think this is stupid." He said. "But i used to stand at street corners with ground up Oregano and Aspirin. People bought them as drugs. Easiest 300 bucks i ever made." He told me. I laughed.

"That's so clever!" I said, in between laughs, this wasn't helping with the attention. "Why didn't i think of that?" I said, and went back to my food. I poked at it with my fork. The only edible thing was the bread and that was long gone. X-ray must have seen me because he said "Hey Iris? You must be starving, take my bread." The others gasped, as he placed the bread down on my tray.

"Oh. My. God. What happened to you man?" Armpit asked.

"Yeah! What happened to 'You didn't dig, gimme your bread'?" Magnet said.

I looked at X-ray and grinned. He smiled back. "Thanks X but i can't take this. It's your food." I said handing it back.

"I want you to have it. As a welcoming gift." He said, putting it in my hand.

I nodded and grinned, others looking on shocked.

"Did X-ray really just do that?" Squid asked Zigzag. I think Ziggy was too stunned to say anything.

I giggled and chewed happily on my bread.

The bell sounded signalling the end of dinner. I got up to leave and so did everyone else.

"Hold on now!" An annoying voice called. "Council meeting for D-tent!" Mom shouted flailing his arms around. Everyone groaned and flopped back down. I held my head back and stared at the ceiling until the rest of the camp had left. "Brace yourself Iris, Mom's meetings are the kind that make you want to put a gun to your head." Magnet said from behind me. I groaned again and sank further into my seat. A couple of people laughed.

"Right kids! Grab a seat and gather round!" Mom said with an over enthusiastic voice.

I hopped up and went to pick up a stool. But when i reached for it another hand grabbed it instead. I looked up and X-ray stood there holding two chairs. "Where'd you wanna sit?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side and said "Anywhere."

He smiled and placed the 2 chairs opposite Mom. He sat down and gestured for me to sit next to him. I smiled and sat down.

"Alright campers. Meeting in session!" Mom shouted as everyone went quiet. I sank down in my seat and prepared myself for boredom.

We were in there for a good twenty minutes, making fun of mom. I laughed occasionally and other times i wanted to kill myself out of boredom.

Magnet was right.

"So Iris." Mom started. I rolled my head over to look at him. "What did you do to get here?"

"Your Dad." I said. This earned a few laughs. I really hated being here! Fuckin council sessions.

"Now,now Iris. We don't talk like that here. You seem bored."

I took this as an opportunity to get something moving here. Without breaking eye contact i rolled off my seat and onto the floor. Sprawling out across the open space. Everyone was laughing. Even Zero cracked a smile.

"S-sorry what? Oh i do apologize Dr. Pendanskey I must have fallen asleep." I said smiling.

He just looked at me with disgust. "Okay council session over! obviously you guys don't appreciate this."

D-tent cheered. X-ray stood over me grinning. "Come on." He said offering his hand. I smiled and took it. Electricity shook through my bones. He seemed to have felt it to. What the hell was that?

I was pulled up and i stood next to him. "Come on lovebirds! We need to go!" Armpit shouted.

I looked away blushing and so did X-ray.

I can't be falling for him. Can I?


End file.
